Making Deals With Devils
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean rolled over and looked at the clock. '3:54' He sat up in confusion. Cas had walked out of the room. Dean swung his legs off the bed and rose to his feet. He walked downstairs and the living room was vacant, but he heard Cas in the kitchen, plus the kitchen lights were on.


Dean had heard Cas get up that morning. It was unusual because even creeping up to almost 50 Dean still went on morning runs. After the wreck it was slow going because Dean can still keep a pretty good pace and go a far distance even with the limp in his leg.

Dean rolled over and looked at the clock. _3:54_ He sat up in confusion. Cas had walked out of the room. Dean swung his legs off the bed and rose to his feet. He walked downstairs and the living room was vacant, but he heard Cas in the kitchen, plus the kitchen lights were on.

He walked to the doorway and saw Cas sitting with his back towards the entrance. He was on the phone. He just listened.

_"I'm glad you are able to come tomorrow. We have been missing you. I've been planning this for a while. I'm so glad the whole family could come." _

Dean was confused. He had no idea what Cas was talking about.

_"Dean will be more than please. Yeah, Finley and Aster are already here with their boy and girl friends….I mean wife and fiancé. It weird that I have two children who are married and one who will be in a few months." _

Dean couldn't see Cas's face but he could feel his smile.

_"I have to get going and head back to bed before Dean wakes up. He has no idea about this. He's gonna be so surprised."_

Dean's eyes widen as he quietly retreated back upstairs and laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. A few moments later he felt the bed drip and the warmth of Cas beside him. He was almost back to sleep when his alarm went off.

Dean grumbled out of bed and stripped off his pajamas and pulled on his running clothes. He ran, just like normal. He got about halfway before Dean noticed that his chest felt like it was tightening. He stopped and took a few breathes and ran the rest of his way only just getting worse. He couldn't get a good breath. He was close to Sam's house so he kept running there.

Once he was there it wasn't just a tight chest, his chest hurt. Dean knew what was happening. There was a pain going down his left arm. He banged on Sam's door. After a few minutes he banged on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He heard Sam yelled. He opened the door and his eyes widen. "Dean?"

"Get…Help. Sammy, 'M havin a heart attack." Dean panted.

Sam panicked. "Jess, call 9-1-1. Dean's having a heart attack." Sam said helping Dean inside. "Everything's going to be ok, Dean."

Sam sat down on the couch and Dean laid down with head under a pillow in Sam's lap. Jess came back. "Paramedics will be here in a few minutes."

Sam took the phone from her and dialed Cas's number.

"Cas? It's Sam. You need to meet us at the hospital. Dean's having a heart attack." Sam hung up and looked at Dean. His hand was clenching his shirt right above his heart.

"S'my." Dean panted.

"Everything is going to be ok, Dean. " Sam said running his hands through Dean's hair.

That was Sam's last words to Dean.

&^%$# ! #$%^%$# ! #$%^%$# ! #$%^

"LET ME SEE MY HUSBAND!" Cas yelled at the doctor.

"I can't let you do that, Mr. Winchester."

"Can't or won't?" Cas yelled.

"Both."

"Why won't you let me see my husband?"

"Dean Winchester passed before he got to the hospital." The doctor sighed.

Cas's breath hitched. "No. Let me see him."

The doctor shook his head. Cas pushed him aside and saw the unconscious body of his husband. Tears streamed down Cas's face. "Dean…"

He touched Dean's cold face. Cas ran his thumb over Dean's lips. They had a tint of blue. "We were supposed to live a long life together; grow old together."

Cas dropped his head and cried until someone tapped his shoulder. "Castiel?"

He looked up. It was an unknown woman. "Who are you?"

"You don't me, but I know you."

"What do you want? If you can't tell this isn't a good time, my husband is dead."

"That's why I am here. I'm here to help you."

"What do you want?"

"I can bring your husband back. I can give you and him immortality. His brother and wife too. You too can live a life at the age of 25 forever and can have as many kids as you would like and never grow old. Your kids would age but they wouldn't notice your have aged. They would die and not notice that you're still alive."

"What are you talking about? You can't bring people back, it's impossible." Cas snapped.

"You can't, but I can." The woman's eyes glowed red. "But it will cost you."

"How much? $1 million? $1 trillion?"

"I don't want your money."

"Then what?"

"Well, normally I give you 10 years and seal it with a kiss but you're different. You'll have a never-ending life with Dean."

"What the catch?"

"I take the most admired person of Deans." She smiled.

"Who is that."

She smiled into Cas's eyes. "John Winchester."

"I can't let you do that."

"Then no deal and Dean stays dead along with Wyatt."

Cas was confused. The woman started walking away. "Wait, what?"

"I'll bring Wyatt back. He'd be the age he should be as if he had never died and have no idea that he ever died along with everybody else."

"There is a but with that too."

"John and Mary Winchester."

"Dean would kill me if I did that." Cas mumbled.

"It's a good deal."

"If I do this, Dean and Sam have to be able to see their parents one last time. It has to but some common death like a car wreck."

The woman nodded. Cas looked at Dean's lifeless body and then at the woman. He couldn't live without Dean.

"Who are you?"

"A girl who just wants to help?"

"No, what are you? You're not human."

"I was once human, but now I'm a crossroads demon."

"Don't you have to be at a crossroads to be a crossroads demon?"

The woman smirked. "That's cute. Are you going to make the deal or not?"

Cas walked over to the woman and slammed her lips into his. She was gone by the time he pulled away. Cas whipped around on his heels just in time to watch the heart monitor go haywire and Dean's eyes to open wide.

"Dean?" Cas gasped.

The doctor and some nurses filed in and flooded Dean with questions. "Ok…ok…BACK OFF!" Dean yelled.

The room got quiet. Most of the nurses left. The doctor did a quick once over and checked Dean's vitals. "Mr. Winchester, I'm quite impressed. We all thought you were gone."

"Well, I'm alive." Dean snapped.

The doctor handed Cas the discharge forms and walked out. He filled them out then walked over to his husband. "You scared the living shit out of me. Don't do that again." Cas hugged Dean tightly then planting a kiss to his husbands lips.

"What was that for?" Dean asked wide eyed and smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you are ok." Cas half smiled. Oh, how Cas was in a pickle.


End file.
